


~ W a r m   H u g s ~

by strawberrysouffle



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysouffle/pseuds/strawberrysouffle
Summary: All Len wanted was a hug... and someone who wouldn't look at him as if he were trash.All Rin wanted was to not feel so useless all the time.They need each other more than either could imagine.A chance encounter leads to an amazing friendship- which brings them more than either one of them would have ever thought possible.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	~ W a r m   H u g s ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivini_florini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivini_florini/gifts).



> Since it was Valentines Day I thought I'd write something for you, but I got stuck, and now, I'm a week late, and I feel really bad. Now it's done, though. So here it is, a week late. Happy Valentines Day. I'll always love you.

He sat under the tree for the third day in a row, watching the people pass by.  
No one saw him, although he supposed that was better. Better to be unnoticed and invisible than looked at like he was a piece of trash. Although a small part of his mind hoped to be noticed... by just one person, someone kind.  
He shivered and mentally scolded himself for not bringing a jacket.  
You knew there was going to be a winter storm this week. You knew it, and yet you neglected to bring a jacket. Stupid, stupid, stupid. So careless, as usual.  
For a second he considered going home, but then he remembered that Reina and her friends would probably be patrolling his street until 9. Unless he wanted a new black eye, he had no choice but to remain where he was.  
He brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his thin arms around them, and rested his forehead on his knees, trying to retain the little body heat he had. Three and a half more hours. Stay here for three and a half more hours, and then you can go home to your warm house, your warm bed, your warm blankets.  
He shivered again, even more violently than before, and knew this was going to be a long three and a half hours. Already he could feel the wind picking up, and he looked around, searching for some tree that would provide more protection from the cold.  
No luck. He was about to curl back into a ball when he noticed a girl standing a few feet away, staring at him with a slightly confused expression.  
No, she wasn't staring at him. She was probably staring at his clothes, wondering why he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt on such a cold day.  
The girl looked short, around his age, with blonde hair tucked under the hoodie of a thick blue and white winter coat that engulfed her.  
And her eyes- her bright blue eyes, even bluer than his own, contrasting sharply against her pale skin. He hated blue eyes, especially his own, because he felt like they didn't fit him. They stuck out like a stain on cloth. But on her, the difference was... beautiful. 

"Hey," the girl said quietly, making him jump.  
Lost in your own world again, he scolded himself. This is why you always get beaten up.  
Is she here to beat me up, too? he wondered, and looked up, fearing for the worst. But it wasn't what he'd expected.  
"Um, do you come here every day?" she questioned, sounding a little hesitant.  
"Like, here, to this specific spot?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"I've been coming here for the last three days," he replied. "What about you?"  
She nodded again. "Every day for the last three months and a week."  
Oddly specific, he thought. They were silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say, until she spoke again: "I've never seen you here. But I usually get here earlier. This tree is like my thinking spot, my silent spot, my special spot where I can be alone and not have to worry about anything else."  
For some reason, her words resonated with him. That sounds familiar, he thought. But why would she need anything like this? The girl looks well cared for- she literally has a $50 coat and shoes that look like they cost my mother's whole monthly salary, for goodness sake- there was no way she could be anything like me. 

"Why do you come here?" she asked.  
Unsure what to say, he shook his head mutely. He wished he was better at talking to people. Then, maybe then, he could tell her everything, and she would be able to understand.  
He wished she could understand. She seemed nice.  
She seemed so nice that he had to remind himself that he didn’t even know her, that he’d talked to her for barely forty seconds and didn’t even know her name. He had to remind herself that she could be a serial killer, or something even worse. She could have been lying to him the whole time.  
But she could also truly be a nice person, he thought wistfully.  
Better to not trust her. You don’t want to take a chance of something bad happening to you, he told himself. Your mom needs you.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, bringing him out of his mind.  
"Oh- y-yeah, I'm fine," he said.  
I was just hoping that you're not evil because for some reason I really want to trust you, even though we've never met before.  
But how could he say that?  
"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked again, genuinely sounding concerned. 

And suddenly, his body craved something.  
The only human contact he ever got always came in the forms of beatings, punches, slaps, and kicks. He'd come to hate any form of contact, instinctively flinching away when someone came too near. But right now, he found that he wanted a hug. He wanted to know the feeling of someone's warm arms wrapping around his cold body. He wanted to know the feeling of security with another human. He wanted to be able to feel secure into somebody else, even if it was somebody he'd never even met before.  
He met her eyes, and she smiled kindly at him.  
"Could… I maybe have a hug?" he asked timidly.  
She nodded.  
He stood up. She spread her arms, and hesitantly, he walked right into them.  
As she wrapped her arms around him, he flinched a little at the touch. Idiot. You're the one who asked for a hug, not her. Tentatively, he hugged her back, relishing the feeling. Her body was so much warmer than his, he could feel the warmth spreading through him. She was trembling a little, and he could hear her heartbeat.  
He allowed himself to let his guard down and relaxed into her, just for a moment. He felt safe, he felt like he could be safe as long as the hug lasted. The feeling of security was something he hadn't felt in a long time. His mom barely gave hugs anymore. She rarely even showed any affection- when he saw her, anyways. 

He closed his eyes, letting the warmth soak through him for a few more seconds, then pulled away. 

"Sorry."  
"Why? There's no need to be sorry," said the girl.  
"No," he said, very embarrassed. "I've never met you before, but I just asked you for a hug. And you gave it."  
"Everyone needs a hug now and then," she replied. "It's all right."  
He let out a breath. At least she won't tease me to my face, he thought with relief.  
"But I don't even know your name," she continued. "What is it? I'd like to know."  
"My name is Len Kagamine," he said.  
"Pretty name," she commented. "I'm Rin Matsushita."  
"That-that's pretty too," he stammered. She smiled.  
She has an amazing smile, he thought. She's... perfect.  
Rin looked him up and down. Immediately he thought she was going to criticize his skinny legs or his strange eyes or his baggy clothes, but again, she didn't.  
"Are you cold?" she asked instead.  
He nodded shyly.  
"Do you want my jacket? You can have it, if you want," she offered.  
"Are you sure? Won't you be cold without it?"  
"It's okay, you need it more than I do," she answered, taking it off and handing it to him.  
He put it on. It felt like her warm hugs.  
"If you were cold," Rin said, "why didn't you go home and get a jacket? Or just go back to home?"  
He winced. "I... don't want to go home," he told her.  
She nodded, somehow seeming to understand. "Are you warm now?" she questioned, changing the subject.  
"Yeah," he said, nodding. "Really warm. Thanks."  
"Are you sure you won't need it?" he asked.  
"No, I'm good. Keep it. Don't worry," Rin said beaming at him.  
And for a moment, it made him feel like he could just forget about everything- all his worries, all his burdens, all his pains- and genuinely smile back.  
So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this style work? I'm not really sure how to write this, I'll probably do some switching POVs, but I wasn't sure whether to do it in first person or third person, or whose thoughts I want to show, etc. Let me know what you want and I'll do it.


End file.
